Three Embassies/Info-communications Media Development Authority (IMDA)/Classification Information
Three Embassies is a fantasy action animation about soldiers, Martians and astronauts taking over California and seven members of the Robot Hell on Earth team are sent to missions to defeat them and take the state back. The film is rated R21 with an advisory of “Homosexual Content, Sexual Scenes and Nudity”. The film contains three sexual scenes between Zachary Bortz and a female character. In the first scene, Ainsley Bortz takes a birth control pill and Zachary is seen to kiss her and undress her before performing oral sex on her. He then moves on top of her and the two engage in sex. In the second scene, Zachary and Alexandra Bortz undress, Alexandra takes a birth control pill and they kiss before Zachary rubs Alexandra’s stomach. They then engage in sex with Zachary on top of her before switching sides with Alexandra thrusting against him. In the third scene, Zachary and Meredith Bortz undress, she hands him a condom and he places it on his penis. They then enter a bathtub with Meredith on top of him and she thrusts against him until they climax. As all scenes are prolonged and contain some details, they are more appropriate under the R21 Classification Guidelines that state “simulated sexual activities are allowed if they are not excessive”. The film also contains four sexual scenes and three threesomes between two or three female characters. In the first and third sexual scenes, two female characters are seen passionately kissing before undressing each other. One character then performs oral sex on the other character, climbs on top of her, thrusts against her, sucks on her nipples and the two kiss and climax before switching places and doing the scene again. In the sexual scene between Meredith and Allie Indian, Allie is already undressed as the scene starts after she has sex with Leah Bortz in the first scene mentioned above and Meredith gets undressed and she and Allie put condoms on their vaginas. They then kiss passionately before lying down on Allie’s bed and Meredith starts thrusting against Allie. In the sexual scene between Olivia Indian and Leah, they undress and enter the shower where Olivia gives Leah oral sex, sucks on her nipples and thrusts against her. The two then switch sides and perform the scene again before exiting the shower and wrapping themselves in towels. In the threesome scenes, three female characters are naked and one of them is performing oral sex on another character before thrusting against her while the third person sits on her face. The first and third characters then kiss and switch sides before performing the scene again. These scenes are more appropriate for the R21 Classification Guidelines which state that “explicit portrayals of sex between persons of the same gender are not allowed.” The film also contains five scenes where a main character (Allie, Ainsley, Leah, Meredith or Zachary) masturbates on a pillow by thrusting against it. The film also contains depictions of both male and female full frontal nudity. In all instances where nudity is encountered, details such as the genitalia and bare breasts are visible. Under the R21 Classification Guidelines, “full nudity is permitted but should not be excessive. Close ups of genitalia should be contextually justifiable.” In addition to the sexual scenes and nudity, there are scenes of brief violence where a main character shoots a soldier, Martian or astronaut with no blood or gore, with the exception of where Allie shoots a soldier in the chest with a sniper rifle with a little bit of blood coming out. The film also contains scenes of brief drug use where a main character throws opioids at a soldier, Martian or astronaut. The film also contains frequent use of profanities such as “f**k” and “motherf**ker”. Category:Info-communications Media Development Authority (IMDA) Category:Classification Informations